Many different types of truck and trailer ramps exist in the market. Most of these ramps have little or no bottom transition from the bottom of the ramp to the ground. When pushing an ATV or garden tractor up the ramp, the user must exert enough force to get over this bump. A fixed straight piece of metal secured to the bottom of the ramp is a common solution for these applications. The fixed piece does not allow for different truck and trailer heights. The proposed pivoting foot is designed for a smoother transition from the ground to the ramp that can be used for virtually any truck or trailer height.
Most ramps have no transition on the bottom; the side rails rest on the ground. Some truck ramps have a fixed “L” shaped piece welded to the bottom of the ramp. This piece lessens the gap between the top surface of the ramp and the ground.